Christmas Carols
by 2carm2carm2
Summary: A collection of holiday one-shots including various couples, with cookies, lemons, blizzards and more. All leading up to a Sincerely, Sergeant Masen Christmas outtake!
1. Mint Snowflake Cookies

**Happy holidays!**

**I wrote this for a Countdown to Christmas two years ago I think. I found it awhile ago, and wanted to post it for ya'll to read this lovely holiday season.**

**-Next week I'll be posting an Edward & Bella Christmas one/shot. (Let's just say there's a blizzard involved...;)**  
><strong>-The week after will be for my Sergeant Masen fans. I'll have an outtakey-oneshot thing with the whole gang celebrating Christmas for the first time.**

**And then, I guess we'll go from there! I hoped I could get a Alice and Jasper one in there too, so I'll work on it!**

* * *

><p>I smiled for the first time in weeks, I had smiled before, of course but it wasn't the kind of smile that reached my eyes so that if people truly looked at me they would see that I was not happy.<p>

My name is Rosalie Hale, I am 27 years old and married to Emmett Cullen, so yes I am Rosalie Cullen but after two and half years of marriage I had still not gotten use to not using my maiden name.

The light, yet seemingly harsh December winds whipped across my face and I knew my cheeks were rosy from it. Emmett and I were spending the day with his family and their spouses. Tonight was Christmas Eve and we would all spend that separately. The thought made me sigh.

Today my mother-in-law Esme had planned a day of family bonding. That was a bad way of wording that because it made us sound like some Full House or Seventh Heaven episode but it was pretty much what we were doing. She had arranged a visit to a horse stable and then a sleigh ride before the girls would go inside and make cookies and other sweets while the guys wrapped presents at the last minute.

After that she said we could just go outside and frolic through the snow like we were six again. This seemed fun to me, I hadn't built a snowman for years or even made a snow angel.

Then we go to Christmas Eve mass together before parting ways to spend the rest of the night intimately and quietly with our husbands and wives. To most women this sounded perfect, and it did last year. This year it didn't sound bad…up until the intimate cozy part with Emmett. I'm not crazy, or maybe I am, but I was not looking forward to Christmas sex.

"Jasper!" Edward, Emmett's brother yelled. The three were brothers and Alice, Bella and I had married into the family. "We all know you went to the fucking ranch camp when you were 12 but would it kill you to wait for us dammit!"

Alice and I giggled while we looked ahead up the snowy path to see Jasper actually restraining himself from going much faster. Alice rolled her eyes and urged her horse forward. The women were given the beautiful Clydesdale horses that were light brown with the white fur on the bottom and the guys were given various other ones.

We were trailing through the forest that was covered with snow, but only lightly so that it was sparkling and breath taking. Red cardinals flew by chirping happily as if to accent the Christmas joy. The smell of pine reached my nose, tickling it with its special scent.

Edward was the middle child. Him and each of his brothers teased each other like they were going to die tomorrow but Edward was the one who always started it, though my husband could always be heard laughing the loudest.

But not lately.

The two of us were in deep with complications. He was a successful business owner at the age of 28, owning a construction company that had been booming lately. I was a middle school English teacher and our jobs alone were creating much tension. When he wasn't working I was figuring out lesson plans and correcting papers, when I wasn't he was working.

Each of our jobs irritated the other. But that was not all. He didn't look at me like he did when we were dating. He didn't whisper into my ear after making love, he didn't tease and flirt with me and when he did it was hallow. He complained about me having too many friends that were men.

Our issues went on for awhile, they were typical things I guess, though money was never our concern. Sometimes we fought; well more than sometimes but it wasn't like it used to be. Now we were arguing to take our frustrations out on one another, yet that was so hard to admit while yelling.

Apologizes rarely came any more. Our first fights I had said sorry after thinking about it and he would forgive me without emotion and never offered apologies of his own. I wondered where the man I married was. Emmett was always one to laugh, he was my giant teddy bear and I love him to death and can't picture myself anywhere else. Now he infuriates me and not in the passionate way it used to be.

"Rosie Posie," Emmett called from behind. I stiffened a little bit on the uncomfortable saddle before turning back to see him ride up next to me looking handsome on his black horse. He was a man of much muscle and I always found that attractive as well as his black hair that was now trimmed of its curls.

As I looked at him I could see the arguments we had had in the past. I had pleaded with him not to cut his curls, the next day they were gone and I believe it was simply to annoy me. The most recent one we had on what he was wearing. I would not allow him to come in sweats and a sweatshirt; I made him dress in darkened jeans with a grey sweater under a black cashmere coat along with a grey and red scarf.

Fashion had always been my thing; it intrigued him before. Now I was fought off by my efforts to make him look as dashing as he could be.

"Yeah?" I asked him as he rode up next to be, having little difficulty with his horse at all.

"Will you make those mint frosted snowflake cookies today?" He questioned me with a goofy smile. I sighed under my breath and wondered why I had been expecting him to tell me I looked hot on a horse like Jasper had to Alice.

"I will see what I can do. I was leaning towards the lemon flavored this year," I said, my lips turning up a bit but because of habit.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to have those again." He shrugged before calling Edward to wait up. I sighed as Carlisle took his spot.

"Want to show these city folk how to ride a horse, Rose?" He asked me with a bright and cheery grin. I loved my father-in-law like my own.

I laughed. "I _am_ city folk," I pointed out.

"Well then this should be interesting," he winked before kicking his horse with his heel. I laughed before putting pressure into my own horse's side and racing to catch up with him, going around Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice to keep up with him.

I had to hold on to my wool red hat to keep it from flying off as we raced down the path.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be in front!" Jasper called out from the distance before everyone was racing to get to the front laughing and yelling at one another, even Esme was yelling things at the ones in the front.

By the time we got back to the stables I was breathless from laughter. My eyes were leaking with moisture out of amusement. I had come in right after Jasper and Carlisle literally one pace behind me.

"Beat ya," Bella said with a goofy, love struck smile as Edward rode up next to her. He laughed and leaned in to kiss her on the lips and fell off the horse.

Despite out differences Emmett and I were the ones that were laughing our asses off as Edward groaned and got up slowly, wiping the snow off his ass.

After our horses were back in their stables we went for our sleigh ride along a beautiful frozen lake. Emmett put his arm around me and pulled me close, I looked up at him, not hiding my confusion; he simply shrugged with an innocent smile. Part of me guessed it was because we were the only couple not cuddled up together but I didn't want to be thinking about that, it was Christmas and I wanted to enjoy it.

"Emmett," Jasper said, getting his attention away from me. I sighed quietly and laid my head on his shoulder, "Did you errr…buy the um w-r-a-p-p-i-n-g p-a-p-e-r?"

Oh. Yeah, the guys thought we didn't know they were wrapping our presents so late.

Emmett nodded and gave him a look that told him to be quiet.

"You know we can spell, honey," Alice said, as if she were talking to a three year old, her eyes gleaming.

"Then can you just…ignore?" He pleaded, looking defeated by her skill of reading.

"Sure babe," she winked before snuggling her cold face into his jacket, he let out his breath looking relieved and Emmett silently chuckled.

Our sleigh ride went on for a little longer with cheery conversation with the entire family laughing at past memories and looking ahead to the new ones. When we got back we each thanked the stable owners and went to our cars.

I sighed as I opened my door to the large silver jeep and climbed in, surprised that Emmett had not even bothered to open my door and help me in. Usually he would do that in front of his parents but I suppose this is what had happened to us.

Emmett pulled out after Edward's Volvo where Edward and Bella were visibly laughing like kids. I smiled a little for them, they were always so happy and shouldn't I have that to?

Emmett's large hand gently took mine that was rested over the console; I stiffened and gave him a look of confusion but didn't pull my hand back, yet. He sighed and looked out the windshield before glancing at me with unhappy eyes.

"Rose, about tonight…" he started. My face scrunched up a bit, the Christmas sex talk…

"What do you want me to say, Emmett?" I asked him with a little misery after he had said nothing.

"What do you want me to do? Are we going to keep playing this game?" Emmett questioned, his tone like my own.

"I'm your wife, if you want to I will, it's Christmas and I'm not entirely sure I want to fall asleep lonely." I said, avoiding his gaze on me and distracting myself with my jeans.

"Let's not fight today," he proposed, I nodded and then turned my gaze at the snowy landscape flying by. I felt my throat tighten as tears fighting their way to the air. I had never realized how unhappy I truly was till now.

After that we got to the Cullen's large home that I compared to a 17th century mansion it was very Victorian age and it's decorations raged from rooms the old court of England or to a 22 year old bachelor pad.

The guys ran to Carlisle's study, quite literally. They were hiding our gifts there I presumed. My sisters and Esme went into the kitchen where Esme had bought anything we could need for baking cookies or other treats.

She turned on the radio and let the Christmas songs flow through the kitchen as we each began our own work. I tied my hair back into a tight pony in the back of my head and started the mixture for my snowflakes.

Alice started the work on her cute little snowmen next to me while Bella and Esme looked all over the kitchen for some of the cutters.

"Rosalie, what is up with you and Emmett?" She asked me, making me stop and turn to her. Her tone was sympathetic and concerned but she was blunt with her questioning.

"Work stress," I answered with a shrug before going back to beating my dough.

"You said that the last two times I've asked," she pointed out, focusing on her rolling clearly picking up that isn't would be an eye to eye conversation.

"That's what it is though," I answered while wiping my bangs away with my elbow.

"Rose, I work at the same school you do in the same grade," Alice was one of the American History teachers, "and Jasper is a partner in a broadcasting company. We are the alike but Jasper and I are so happy." I closed my eyes for a moment, irritated with her but knowing that I shouldn't be.

"I don't know. It's just not the same as it was before. I feel like we are in high school again and I'm the girl he's been with for so long that he just doesn't want to break up with me because of the attention and we have no classes together and only argue when we pass each other in the halls. My marriage is not the one I would have dreamed of." I vented to her, ashamed his family was so intoned with our problems.

"Ha," Alice chuckled while shaking her head. I looked her at her with a raised eyebrow. She met my face and stopped laughing before rushing to explain, "I meant the high school comparison, isn't that just life though?"

"Do what you need to make yourself happy," Alice said with a smile. I smiled back before focusing my attention, knowing what I needed to do tonight.

We baked for a couple hours and laughed over our women's talk. Christmas was a time for all of our memories to come pouring out about growing up and what we did every Christmas Eve and listen to Esme's stories about her sons.

Then we ran around outside.

I don't have to go into how epic that was.

Finally, we left to go and get ready for mass at our respective homes. I slipped off my clothes as soon as I was in our bedroom and slid into my v neck flowing maroon dress and slid the black camisole over it.

Then it was on to my hair, while Emmett got ready I pinned and clipped my hair up while curling and twisting here and there before doing my makeup and slipping on my black high heels.

We drove off once more, Emmett wearing a black sports blazer with a collared work shirt that was the same color as my dress. I smiled a little, laughing silently; we hadn't matched since our honeymoon.

The bright Christmas lights decorated the neighborhoods as we passed by them, candles lit and the moon shining on the snow brightly, the Trans Siberian Orchestra was playing the Christmas canon over the radio and it felt like Christmas. This is was what it was about, the feeling of joy from the holidays.

We parked at our church and got out of the car and merged into the crowded parking lot. Emmett put his hand on my lower back and led us through the cars. Most people were arriving at this time as well, smiling happily and laughing with family.

The two of us got inside and we sat by our family, Esme and Carlisle were also matching though they were gold and black. We slid into the pew and listened as the choir sang songs.

I focused my mind on readings the lyrics of the songs as the service went on. I took comfort from the glory of God and remembered that He was with me; I just had to meet him half way for help. And I was willing to do that. I prayed for the courage and the patience to make it work because I loved Emmett and I needed this to work.

After church was over we hugged everyone goodnight and wished each other a joyous Christmas before going home. Emmett and I cooked our meal together, not daring to say anything, but I found it was a comfortable silence not an angry one. When we sat down at our table across from each other I stood up and went over to my box of treats from earlier.

I came back to the table with my mint snowflake cookies. I set them on the table, a small smile on my face. Emmett looked at them and a grin spread over his face, he dropped his fork and reached to snatch my hand as I brought it back. I smiled widely at him.

If life was as simple as making mint snowflake cookies then why are we arguing about anything? Why am I not trying everything to see his grin?

We held hands silently through dinner, enjoying it while I smiled down at my food.

Then we opened each other's presents by our decorated Christmas tree. There wasn't that much because neither of us had time to shop this year but I was happy.

"I will go out and make sure our lights are working." Lights around the town were a big deal. If I was being sarcastic it might be funny, but I wasn't. You'll be laughed at if you don't have any or they aren't working.

"I'll be in," I said looking over at our bedroom, suddenly nervous once more. He nodded before setting down his eggnog and going out the door.

I took a few moments to gather myself and stop my heart from racing but I was shaking as I slid out of my dress and into my ivory lace panties and flowing matching tank top. I removed some of my make up but left my hair up. I lay in bed with the lights off but soft candles lit throughout the room.

All I could hear was Elvis's 'Blue Christmas' on the radio in the living room and then I heard the door open and Emmett step out of his boots and his footsteps following. He was loosening his tie and pulling it off as he walked into the darkened bedroom. I felt his gaze on me where I was on the pillow and looked up to see him shedding his clothing.

I took a deep breath as he got onto the bed and climbed by me. Instead of laying on me like I had assumed he would he lied next to me and wrapped his warm large arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his body.

"Rosie," he said quietly, I looked at him in the darkness.

"Are you sure?" He questioned me, bringing his free hand up and brushing a stray of hair out of my face.

"I don't want to make you unhappy, not on Christmas. I have made you miserable the rest of the year and it breaks my heart, I'm miserable because of it. Please tell me the truth," he urged after I had not answered. I trembled lightly.

"Emmett, love me. Please just do this. Let me remember why I love you. Remind me how special we are together." I said in barely a whisper, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I will," he promise before shifting his weight. I braced myself for his weight.

He rolled on top of me but hovered on his elbows knowing full well he could crush me without being careful. He kissed my forehead and whispered something lowly before his hands glided down to my silk covered sides and his lips met mine.

They didn't attack; for once it was a gentle kiss, though I felt something in it, that feeling that makes me tingle. I pulled my hands up and placed them on the back of his head, a little sad I was unable to run my hands through his boyish girls. Mere moments passed before we were both urging for more, our instincts taking over as our lips pressed harder to another.

We tangled together, moving perfectly, though each of us was fighting for that dominance. I arched up a bit and he pressed down. I felt my core beginning to heat already from the friction of his hard chest against my small form. His tongue slipped in my mouth and I groaned, pleased this had not changed. I felt his hard on grinding against my thigh making me moan.

His hands traveled upwards slowing making me shiver as he withdrew from my mouth and went to savagely attack my neck with his lips. I held onto his neck and gasped as he bit lightly on my skin and took a firm hold of my breasts at the same instant. I cried out as he grunted and fondled the mounds of flesh.

He let his hands momentarily travel from my breasts down to my panties. His mouth traveled down my neck my breasts while he hooked his thumbs in my panties and slid them down; I used my feet to kick them off. He pushed some my top away, giving him complete access before his mouth took my nipple into it and he sucked and twirled it in his mouth while his left hand did the same with my other nipple.

This left me wetter and panting. I held his head to me until he removed his weight from me and kneeled up, lightly pulling my top over my head. I raised my hands to help him.

Before I could bring my arms down he was in the exact same position as before and his lips were quickly traveling down as his hands fondled my breasts once more.

Then he began kissing them in scattered places. Then his tongue trailed between them and I scratched on his back with my nails. He took my neglected nipple into his mouth again and sucked on it. Hard. So hard I could feel the sensation from the tip of my toes to my head.

I looked up at him as he released me from his month and let his hands massage them gently between his finger tips. I wiggled and rubbed my legs together as he looked at me just before I brought my eyes down.

In the darkness I could see this was making him happy, connecting with me once more and it was making me happy too. I chided myself for leaving all the pins in my hair.

He sensed this and made quick work to pull out all the items that were making my scalp ache. I felt my curled hair fall and frame my face.

"I always thought you looked so beautiful with your hair down." I blushed and looked down. He brushed his hand against my cheek like a feather and I shivered once more.

I felt his hard on rub more persistently against my thigh and though I wanted to do something for him, something told me he was ready for me, just as I was ready to receive him. By now I was rubbing my legs fiercely to creation any friction. I whimpered and he chuckled before moving his hands down to open up my thighs. I was reluctant for the friction to stop but his large warm hands guided them wide open for him.

Sweat was on our bodies as he plunged into me. I was taken aback by the feeling and cried out. I let my nails big into his biceps as he concentrated on pushing into me hard. I felt it everywhere in my body as we pushed against each other and I gasped, my breath leaving me. My core coiled tightly and I squeezed around him.

He grunted out and I arched my body up so he could get even farther in. I groaned, I was so close and with one final thrust I came… and fast. He came right after me and we trembled out our orgasms together, feeling the ecstasy as a couple.

My hand fell to the pillow as I gasped for air and got my breathing to level out from gasps to slightly labored. Emmett rolled off of me and pulled our white comforter up.

"Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining…" The beautiful melody of the familiar carol filled the silence. I smiled in the darkness. The carolers were here, singing in the most beautiful harmony.

"Fall on your knees…oh hear the angels voices. Oh night divine. Oh night when Christ was born…" The most powerful refrain on all types of voices, sounding so angelic reached our ears of my favorite song Oh Holy Night.

"Oh….night….divine….." Emmett wrapped his arms around me just as the song ended and he pulled me close to him. Like he needed to hold me close after such a song that sent goose bumps on your arms it was so angelic.

The carolers outside went on to sing the other popular carols. I looked up at Emmett; tears had reached my eyes from the powerful song.

"We'll be okay," I whispered to Emmett, feeling at peace with the world while listening to Silent Night.

"Yes angel, we'll be perfect." I snuggled into his chest, smiling against it, touched at his words.

"Merry Christmas, I love you." I whispered to him, he said he loved me too, and we meant it.

I dozed off slightly but not completely, because I just wanted to enjoy the feeling of his arms holding me like I was the most fragile, treasured thing in the universe.

"Thank you God for this women lying in my arms, this angel. You sent her to me for a reason and now I know what that is. I am sorry for all the times I pushed her down and thank you for not allowing me to break her wings or shatter her halo." Emmett was sure I was asleep I'm sure as he whispered this prayer. I squeezed him closer to me, holding him and never wanting to let go.

One holy night is what we needed. This wasn't done. It wasn't over. But I had my husband back and I was back as well.

From then on, I started to wear my hair down every day.

* * *

><p>I would love to know your thoughts! I know it wasn't peppy, and I don't even know how I got the idea, but it was one of those times where you just have to get it out and see where it goes(:<p>

Hit me up on Twitter for more updates! - (**2carm2carm2**)


	2. O' Christmas Tree

Gettin' closer to Christmas! Enjoy!(:

* * *

><p>I killed the engine of my truck and took a deep breath, staring at the landscape in front of me.<p>

You can do this Bella. It's just a tree. It wouldn't take long to find a good one. Get in, cut it down and then get out and go home.

Go home to what exactly?

Sighing, I took my hands off of the wheel and grabbed my mittens from the seat next to me, sliding my hands into their warmth. I got out of the car and looked around, observing that the parking lot was empty except for one car.

I felt bad for the one employee that got stuck working. I had been surprised that they were even open this evening, but grateful as well.

The sky was gray, full of snow that would begin falling any time now. The wind whipped past me, staining my cheeks pink from its temperature. I ducked into the small barn walking as quickly as I possibly could.

The warmth engulfed my body as I shut the door behind me. My eyes landed on the one man sitting in a lounge chair by a fire place, wearing what appeared to be a work uniform, as the jacket matched the name of the farm. He was just putting his book down, having heard the door creek open.

He had hair that was almost brown. I say almost because there was just a subtle hint of copper dancing through his looks. He was smiling at me, his green eyes shining and his white teeth flashing in a friendly manner.

"Welcome to Pine Ridge Tree Farm, " he greeted as he stood up from his chair, looking a little embarrassed at being caught sitting on the job.

"Hi," I smiled nervously, finding the situation mildly awkward.

"Here for a tree?"

I nodded and shifted my weight, now finding the situation more awkward.

He smirked yet not in an arrogant way, "You're just in time, we'll be closing soon."

I smiled, not sure what to say. "Any reason you waited until Christmas Eve to get a tree?"

"I'm kind of a procrastinator I guess," I shrugged. It was sort of true.

"Well, we've got a few trees left that are already cut, you-"

"I'd like to cut one down myself," I interrupted and then blushed, "I mean, it's just- um, I have, you know..." I stumbled but he shook his head and stopped me.

"It's no problem..." his tone trailed off as he looked at me questioningly.

"Bella," I supplied.

"It's no problem Bella," he smiled, and I grinned back, immensely thankful he was understanding.

"Well, here, let's get you out there before the snow hits us." He smiled and grabbed gloves that were lying on a table behind me.

I followed him out of the nice warm barn, and was hit by the wind once more. He led me to the side , where there was an excellent view of the tree forest. He handed me a saw hanging on a peg, which I took gingerly.

"What kind of tree are you looking for?"

"A Frasier Fir," I replied without missing a beat.

"Okay, those are back there," he pointed out to the rows of trees.

Well that didn't help much.

He seemed to notice that he had been rather vague and then he chuckled. "The fir's are past the Colorado Spruces, the Eastern Pines and the Balsam Fir's. You'll know you hit the frasier's when you see the sign."

I nodded. Well that helped more. We smiled at each other for a brief second before he continued.

"I'm going to hook the tractor up to the wagon and then come and bring you and the tree in. Sound good?" Again I nodded.

I started to walk towards the trees, when he called, "And Bella?" I turned around expectantly. "I'm Edward."

I grinned. "Nice to meet you Edward." He gave me a crooked, flawless smile before we both turned in out different directions. I had a good couple hundred yards to walk to get to the right trees.

As soon as I started walking on the packed down snowy path, snow flakes started to softly come down the wind momentarily slowing, as if allowing the word to appreciate the beauty of the glistening white specks.

It didn't take me more than 10 minutes to see the Fraisure sign. In that 10 minute walk, the wind had evidently decided that the snow had had enough time to be appreciated, and picked up abruptly. The snowflakes in retaliation grew bigger and kept coming down to the speed of the wind.

I felt my heart fall when I saw that there were more stumps than trees ready. I realized that waiting until Christmas Eve to get a tree would be problematic. I mean, it always had been in the past. But somehow we had always managed to find the perfect tree.

Why did I think I could do this?

I silently cursed him out; what idiots actually got a tree on the Christmas Eve?

I looked up at the sky and glared to the heavens, thinking, _This was _your_ dumbass idea. _

But I almost immediately had to move my glance down from the sky as the snowflakes had fallen all over my face. I really needed to find a tree fast.

I started walking around, trying to find the right tree. I walked, and walked until there were no longer stumps surrounding me, but more trees.

None of them were good enough. We had always been picky, but this year it had to be perfect. So I kept weaving my way through the trees as I continued to go into the denser areas, none of the trees satisfying me.

And then I saw it.

It was about 50 yards away, and it had clearly been planted by a mistake, as it wasn't in line with the rest of the trees. I rushed to it, which was hard to do considering the fact that the snow was no longer packed down and every step I took, my boots sunk about a foot.

As I tried to rush it, without falling and impaling myself with a saw (I'm not entirely sure how one would impale themselves on a straight rectangular saw, and yet, I wouldn't put it past me,) I realized how hard the snow was coming down. It was coming down hard enough to actually cloud my vision from the tree.

Somehow though, I managed to get to the tree with little problems more than a shortness of breath from the running. I inspected the tree, brushing some of the snow off of the branches. I was a bit startled to see that there was nearly two inches of fresh snow on the branches.

Once I looked at the tree from all of the angles, I concluded that my original assessment was correct. It was perfect.

I burrowed down into the snow and brushed it away from the trunk to get better access. I put the saw that Edward had given to me against the trunk and started to move it back and forth.

I abruptly realized that this wasn't as easy as he had made it look. I had only been in charge of putting pressure on the tree to lean in a certain direction while he sawed.

I gritted my teeth and ignored my cold protesting arms and continued to move the edges back and forth against the wood, slowly but surely making progress.

If I had to estimate how long it took me, I'd have to say the better part of 20 minutes. But alas, it finally began to fall, and with one final shove from me, it landed in the fluffy white snow with a soft thud.

I grinned triumphantly at the tree as I brushed some of the snow and needles off of me. Unable to stop my smile, I stood up and looked down at the tree. I knew he'd be proud.

And then, my smile fell.

Looking around at the trees, I realized that I could hardly see any of the green needles. They were all blanketed with the coating of snow, that had now reached about four inches.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

I let the profanity out just a few more times in my head and a couple of times out loud just for good measure.

I had been completely caught up in the moment of finding and getting to the tree that I hadn't realized how far off of the path that I had come. I was surrounded by trees and a white thick sky.

"Shit." I couldn't even stop that one.

I took a deep breath and then realized I was being irrational. I turned around, knowing I could trace my foot prints and go back that way.

And then, hardly able to bite back a profanity once more, I realized that my steps had hardly been a foot deep. They had been deep...ish. And now I couldn't find them. The snow was coming down to fast, and too heavily to see past it's wall and find the prints that were probably already more than half covered.

I was so fucking screwed.

"Edward!" I yelled, listening with all my might for the engine of a tractor. I heard nothing but the wind in response.

"Edward!" I screamed louder, knowing that was as loud as I could make myself.

I waited.

Nothing.

My heart began to pound frantically in my chest as I came to the conclusion that I was lost.

In a blizzard.

On Christmas Eve.

Alone.

I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what to do, knowing that while crying would feel excellent in this situation, it would be just about the most unproductive thing I could possibly do.

No matter how much I wanted to.

Alright. Rational. I took a deep breath, trying to calm the freak out my body was having. I couldn't see anything from down here, as I was hardly even pushing 5'4. However, maybe if I could get a better view, I could see which direction to go in from here.

So, I climbed the most sturdy looking pine tree I could find. Climbing a pine tree is not something I would recommend. The trunk was swaying underneath my weight and I was being poked by thousands of needles all over my body, some in more uncomfortable places than others.

My heart fell yet again when I saw that I couldn't see past the snow flakes still coming down. I knew they wouldn't stop yet, or even probably soon. The weathermen had been predicting a big storm, and I had been the idiot to think I could beat it.

"Help!" I yelled with all of my might as I slid down the tree and jumped into the snow.

"Edward! Help me!" I screamed again, fighting the tears.

My body was freezing. I was beginning to lose feeling in my toes, and my thighs I could hardly feel. My fingers were having trouble bending and I knew that I would not survive if I didn't get the hell out of here.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth trying to move the sound farther.

I was debating on walking anywhere, because I knew this wasn't about getting my perfect tree anymore.

It had suddenly become a deadly game of survival.

I wanted to start walking but I knew that may just do more harm than good. I had about a 50/50 shot of heading into deeper woods and sealing my own grave.

Just when I was about to start crying, I heard something. I can't say what it was, it could have just been a branch breaking. But it might be Edward.

"Over here!" I yelled as loud as my other screams had been. I knew I could use my voice as a guide, I just had to keep making noise.

"Edward!" I almost prayed it wasn't him. Because then he would be just as fucked as I was.

I continued to yell different things, hearing vague noises back that still weren't entirely intelligible. However, after a particularly loud "Help!" I heard something back.

"Bella!"

I closed my eyes and felt tears finally flowing out of my eyes. Edward was out here, coming for me.

"I'm here!" I yelled, feeling my throat burn from all of the abuse.

"Sheep flocking!" I heard back in response.

Sheep...? What the hell.

"Yeah, they're flocking!" I yelled back.

And then I realized he had probably said "keep talking." That's one of those awkward moments. I, in any case wasn't particularly concerned at the moment.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

And then, I saw a silhouette.

"Edward!" I ran to to the shadow, as it moved towards me. We collided, and I made my near frozen arms throw myself at him.

We almost both went down, but strong arms steadied us. And held onto me tightly. "Oh thank God, Bella." He pulled me impossibly closer to him and I felt his face nuzzle the side of mine.

"Edward, we need to get out here!" I cried, wiping away the tears. His green eyes were concerned, but I could see joy there as well.

"I know," he had to yell over the wind. "I think I know where we are, and there's a cabin near here."

I didn't want to be the one to point out that I couldn't make out 20 feet in front of me, much less find a cabin. Then, I noticed that he had a compass, and I thanked God once more.

"This way!" he said loudly, tucking me under his arm and guiding me in the direction of the cabin.

He was incredibly encouraging the whole way, he kept telling me "it's okay," and "almost there," and "doing great Bella, a little bit further." But after his third "little bit further," my legs gave out. I could not feel my toes, and my thighs were unable to move.

Before I could even try to get back up, I found myself back in those strong arms. He lifted me with what appeared to be little effort at all. I found myself putting all of my trust, and my life into this man who I had met about an hour ago.

I burrowed into his jacket and closed my eyes tightly, praying to God. Please don't let me die on Christmas. Please. Please. Please. I kept myself from crying with sheer willpower.

"Bella, we're here!" I heard being gently, yet loudly spoke into my ear. I moved my face from his jacket and saw a small log cabin in front of us, and I wanted to cry for joy.

Without setting me down, he went to where the door was, and pulled a key out from a space about the threshold. He pushed the door open after unlocking it.

I looked around the small room and saw a fireplace. Maybe I would survive. There was a older looking couch and a rocking chair. But all I saw was the fireplace and the pile of split wood next to it.

"I'm going to set you down now," he told me quietly, after having shut the door, shutting out the storm. I nodded and then felt myself being lowered tenderly down onto the couch. I immediately missed the warmth that he had someone provided.

Before I knew it, he had moved across the small space and had lit a fire in the fire place with some matches that had been there. I watched in tired delight as the cabin was illuminated by the orange glow of a quickly roaring fire.

"Can you stand?" he asked, turning back to me and crouching in front of me.

"I think so," I mumbled, unconvincing. He frowned and stood up. I wondered where he was going, but then I felt the couch being pushed so that I was within a good distance from the fire. I felt it's heat beginning to thaw me out almost immediately.

"Here, let's get this off of you," he said, coming around and sitting smoothly down next to me.

I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted off of me, but I didn't really care. I was too zeroed in on the heat. I felt my stocking hat being lifted off of me, and knew my hair was a mess. He set it carefully next to the fire. It was so covered with snow, that you couldn't even see what color it was.

Edward then pulled my mittens off my frozen hands. They too were indistinguishable under the snow. "Hey, let me see those hands," he requested softly. I watched as picked my icy hands up with his. "Can you bend all your fingers?" I concentrated really hard on curling my uncooperative fingers in. Finally, they all seemed to move enough to know that I could keep them. His hands somehow were burning compared to mine.

Instead of setting my hands back down, I watched as he brought them up to his face and placed a gentle kiss on each one. The kiss was so tender that I felt the tears in my eyes and his caring. His green eyes met mine and we seemed to have a silent conversation, and a silent understanding of each other.

Before long, I was out of my soaking wet coat, my snow pants and my boots. I was left only with my fuzzy red sweater and jeans that were wet from the knees down. He had pulled off his wet snow gear and had on a U of M gray sweatshirt and dark jeans that unlike mine, were looser and completely dry.

I also had a fleece blanket wrapped securely around my torso, one that Edward had found in a small cabinet.

"We need to get you out of those jeans," he said quietly, looking at my wet pants in concern. I almost smirked at how he phrased that. Now was so not the time.

But, he must have ran his words back over in his head as well, because he let out a small, nervous chuckle. "I didn't mean you know, in _that_ way," he explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

I smiled, and placed a slightly warmer hand on his knee. "I know you didn't." His shoulders lost their tension.

"I haven't been in here for forever," he said, still looking slightly nervous. Glad to know I wasn't the only one.

"What is this place for?" I asked curiously. Not that I wasn't immensely thankful for it.

"My grandparents built this when they first started the tree farm. Me and my brother used to camp out here. My parents have kept it as more of a ceremonial thing I guess." My shoulders had tensed at some of his words, but he hadn't noticed thankfully.

"Your family owns the farm?" I asked. I would have blushed at the stupid question, but my cheeks were so windblown and rosy, that it just wasn't possible.

He nodded. "It's almost, yet not quite, fully stocked as well." I laughed quietly at the phrasing. "There's candles and more blankets, that I should probably get out. I'm pretty sure there's a bunch of food cans as well."

Food. I hadn't even thought about the possibility of starving.

"Maybe we'll even get really lucky and there will be pots and pans too!" he grinned, his tone properly sarcastic. I laughed out loud at that one, and his grin got wider.

Before I could reply, he had his hands on his knees and was pushing himself up off of the couch in search of said things. I stared at the fire as I heard rustling and doors opening and shutting behind me. I was still cold, but I was safe, and the frost bite didn't seem to be bad.

Within a few minutes, the small cabin was illuminated further with the soft glows of the half a dozen candles that were now blazing in various places around the space. Edward also found the mother load of blankets and had them sitting by the fire, after he wrapped another one around me. And then, since he was apparently an over achiever, he also found the stock of canned goods with a pot.

"Okay, we got your clam chowder, your chicken noddle, some chili and of course the never failing tomato soup. What will it be milady?" he grinned, his hands full of the said cans.

"Tough choice..." I muttered with a grin back. He chuckled. "I'll have the clam chowder," I smiled.

"Good call," he winked. Now I was the one to laugh.

Soon, the two of us each had our own soup steaming and ready. Once I was properly thawed out, I had managed to track down two spoons. Edward sat across from me on the couch after making sure I was still wrapped up in my blanket and we ate or soup together.

"Edward," I began as soon as I had gotten over the delicious sensation that was soup and set it on the ground momentarily, "I'm really, really sorry that I had to be stubborn and cut my own tree down. If I hadn't been an idiot, we wouldn't be here right now, and you could be home with your family and not stuck in here eating canned soup for a Christmas dinner." My throat started to tighten, "I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas." My voice cracked on the last word.

Edward set his soup smoothly down on the wooden floor and before I could even raise an eyebrow, he had pulled me into his arms and tucked my head under his chin. His hands rubbed comforting strokes up and down my back and I hugged him back, trying not to cry loudly.

"Don't apologize Bella. Please don't," he pleaded softly. And then I felt gentle pressure on my head from his lips and my whole body warmed.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be home," I cried quietly. His only response was to hold me against him tighter.

Why the hell was the stranger helping me like he was? He had saved my life, and now he was being incredibly nice to me, and I had ruined the man's Christmas and I was an awful person.

Once I had finally stopped crying and I was working on making my breath more even, he moved his chin away and gently tilted my own up. I looked up into his green eyes, frozen. His hands came to each side of my face and his smooth thumbs gently brushed my tears away.

"Bella, I know you probably won't believe this, but I'm glad I'm here with you. Stranded in a blizzard. I'm so happy I have someone to spend Christmas with, and I'm even happier that that someone is you." His eyes never left mine, and I could see and hear the sincerity.

"But don't you have family you want to spend it with?" I asked. I realized I was still clutching him, but what's more, I realized I didn't mind.

Edward sighed and I saw pain in his eyes. I mentally cringed, chastising myself for even asking that personal of a question. "My wife left me last Christmas, and since our divorce, holidays have been hard for me."

"I'm so sorry Edward," I said sincerely. The woman who hurt this man was a bitch. Not that I was judging though.

I looked closely at Edward. I hadn't pegged him for more than 25 years old at the most. But then again, I sometimes appeared still in my teens when I was a solid 21.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged, his hands finally falling lightly from the sides of my faces.

"Well then I'm glad I'm here with you too," I smiled softly as my own hand came up and tenderly cupped his warm cheek. That crooked smile came onto his face once more and I felt myself warmed by it.

"Merry Christmas Edward," I whispered, feeling myself inch towards him.

"Merry Christmas Bella," he whispered back quietly before pressing his warm soft lips against

mine. I felt this small shock as our lips met, not a painful one either. His hand wound up my spine and his other rested on my hip as I pressed my lips against his more firmly. I kept one hand on his cheek and the other resting on his forearm as he kissed without any tongue for an unknown amount of time. I felt the warmth spread throughout my body as I experienced the kiss of a lifetime.

Finally we both pulled back, in need of breaths. We each softly inhaled as he pressed his forehead down against mine.

Our soup sat on the floor forgotten as we readjusted so that I was curled up against him, with his arm hugging me to his side as I played with his other hand and softly traced lines around it. We talked about casual stuff and I learned a lot about the stranger that was Edward.

He was in fact 25, a graduate of University of Minnesota (as I had suspected,) he had been a 2nd string quarterback which is how he met his ex wife who was a cheerleader for the university. His major had been journalism, but he had yet to find something that he really enjoyed in that position. His favorite color was blue, the dog from his childhood's name was Gizmo and his favorite baseball team were the Yankees, something I did not agree with.

I talked about myself too. I told him where I was going to college, and that I was majoring in education, wanting to teach junior high or high school. I told him that my favorite color was green, I hadn't had a childhood dog, but I had had a hamster that lived far longer than it was supposed to, named Skittles, and that my favorite football team were the Packers, something _he_ did not agree with.

It was nice. My whole body was relaxed, as was my mind as we talked for what could have been hours. It eventually grew darker outside, and the snow began to let up, but only a little bit. We had easily gotten more than two, two and half feet and it still wasn't done. He informed me that we would be spending the night.

I was hesitant to move from our comfortable position that I had to admit I loved. If I was being completely honest with myself, I didn't want this night to end. I wanted to stay here with him, in this little cabin away from the world and live off of canned soup for the rest of our lives.

However, once I let out more than three yawns, he announced that it was time for bed. "Santa will never come if you're awake," he informed me with a grin. I laughed at that.

Edward and I slowly and reluctantly unwound from each other and he went to grab the huge pile of warmed blankets. I bit my lip as I watched him but a large pile on the couch and the other half on the floor, intending to make two separate beds.

"Edward," I said hesitantly. He looked up at me curiously. "Would it be okay if we shared the space by the fire. I-I...don't want to be alone." I looked down at the floor, embarrassed that I had even asked.

"It would be more than okay," Edward replied quietly, but I could hear a smile in his face. I looked over at him to see a kind, soft grin on his face that matched his tone.

So, in a little amount of time. I had slipped out of my jeans, while Edward turned his back respectfully and went to blow out the other candles. I was wearing spandex along with my underwear, and my jeans were tight and uncomfortable. Edward must have taken his cue from me, because he slid out his jeans as well as I averted my eyes, only catching a glimpse of black boxers before he was under the blankets as well.

It was momentarily awkward as we sat in weird silence. I furrowed my brow, rather amused actually.

"This is weird."

"Yep," I agreed instantly.

"I could put my pants back on..." he trailed off, causing me to giggle.

"Well I was thinking the weird part was the sweatshirts we have one." I wasn't even trying for anything either. It was just awkward to have bare legs and then a fully clothed torso.

"Um..."

"What?" I turned on my side to face him.

"I don't have anything on under this," he informed me.

I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I split coffee on my shirt!" he defended, making me laugh for a moment.

"Oh what the hell," I shrugged. I felt a connection with Edward. I didn't want to have sex with him this very second, but I didn't think I would be that uncomfortable with him being shirtless.

Edward chuckled along with me as we both pulled ourselves into sitting positions and then pulled off our overheads. I was wearing a spaghetti tank top under mine. Edward however wasn't lying. He had not a thing under the sweatshirt. He did forget to mention the six pack that was underneath them.

And somehow, I knew surviving the blizzard would be the least of my worries.

We went back under the pile of blankets that we had set up right next to the fire and somehow it was less awkward with less clothes on.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly after a minute.

I hummed in response.

"Can I hold you?" he asked tentatively, with a hint of shyness is his voice that positively melted my heart.

"I'd like that," I whispered back. He was laying flat on his back, and he pulled me carefully against his warm bare torso so that his right arm was resting beneath my head and his left arm across my stomach with his hand on my back.

We didn't speak. We didn't need to. The only sounds around us was the whistling wind and the crackling fire, giving the dark room a soft glow.

I thought he had fallen asleep, but there was something I just really wanted to say, to anyone. So it was my turn to ask, "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he was still awake. He began to gently play with my hair, that I'm sure was looking like a rat's nest.

"Why didn't you ask me why I wanted to cut down my own tree?" I wondered quietly.

"Because it wasn't my place to," he replied quietly.

"Do you want to know?"

"If you want to tell me, Bella." I nodded against him and curled into him, my hand sliding across his torso and hugging him to me.

"My dad's a police officer. He's always worked holidays. It used to be that he just happened to get scheduled, but when my mom..." I broke off and took a deep breath, "When my mom died in a car accident, I think he started to volunteer for the shifts. I was 16 when that happened.

"My older brother Emmett is two years older than me, and we were left alone on Christmas the winter after she died. We hadn't pulled out any decorations and we weren't sure what to do with ourselves. But then it occurred to him, or maybe he just wanted to make me happy, but either way he suddenly said "Well why the hell don't we have a Christmas tree?""

I stopped and smiled, feeling my eyes water. "So, we found the only tree farm that was open and we went and cut down a tree. It was the perfect tree. Emmett wouldn't cut it down until it was the most perfect one. It was so goddamn annoying. I punched him a number of times before we found the perfect one."

Edward continued to play with the ends of my hair and was smiling softly, encouraging me to go on. "And that's what we did every year. We waited until Christmas Eve to find the perfect tree and bring it home. Until last year." I heard my voice quiver but ignored it. "Emmett had a heart attack. Bacteria attacked his heart, and his heart had been working at only 5% for days and he didn't have any signs. He didn't make it. He was only 22."

I stopped and wiped the small tears that had forced their way out away. Edward only held onto me tighter. "And that's why I had to cut down the perfect one, for him." I finished, letting out a shaky breath but otherwise being okay.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered as he kissed my temple.

We didn't say anything for a moment. I waited for my eyes to dry before I let out a gusty chuckle, "Well that plan clearly backfired."

"To hell it did," Edward muttered. I turned my head so I could see his face and he could see my confusion. "I mean...well, you're here with me now. And I don't think anything else matters."

I smiled. I nuzzled against his chest again and closed my eyes slightly before opening them once more.

"And Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm not one of those girls that cries all the time...so I think we should forget about my last..." I trailed off, trying to count. Four? Nine? Seventeen? "Sixish meltdowns," I announced sheepishly.

Edward's chest vibrated as he laughed, a belly laugh that I absolutely fell in love with. "I'm pretty sure it was only fiveish."

"Oh. Well. I'm doing pretty good then!"

I joined in his laughter this time. It was weird, but I felt such an intense connection with this man holding me, a man that I...huh. I didn't even know his last name. And I didn't find myself caring at the moment. And that fact alone for me, tells one wonders.

It was quiet for a moment. I didn't want to sleep, and I didn't think he was particularly tired right now either. I just wanted to be with him.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" I grinned.

"I got you out of your jeans." I heard his own smirk. I giggled.

"Yes, but you haven't talked me out of the shorts yet, stud." And I really wish you would. 'Cause I guarantee you it won't take much.

And then with smooth strength, I was lifted on top of him, my chest pressed against his. My eyes widened as I started down at his sexy smirk.

"We have all night for that." And then we were kissing, and it was nearly, if not better than the first. I felt his mouth open more and his tongue caress my bottom lip. And with that, it was definitely better than the first.

I ran my hands through his hair, as his strong warm hands glided across my thighs, lighting me on fire with the feather light touches. I laid my head down on his chest, reveling in the sensation that his hands were creating as he explored other parts of my body tenderly.

As soon as I got my embarrassing gasps under control, I slid my hands out of his hair. I then found his that were gently ghosting across my shoulders. I entwined both of my hands with his.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

* * *

><p>Being snowed in a cabin with a half naked sexy man can't be the worst way to spend a Christmas, now can it? (:<p>

A Sincerely, Sergeant Masen Christmas will be up on Friday!


	3. A Sincerely, Sergeant Masen Christmas

This isn't an epilogue to Sincerely, Sergeant Masen, so not all is explained in here. Try not to get too annoyed and bear with me!

* * *

><p>"Get cozy folks, we're in for quite the snow storm this Christmas Eve. By the looks of it, a blizzard warning may be issued, as it will be snowing for a decent amount of time. We'll keep you informed about the development of this storm."<p>

I flipped the TV off, satisfied that I knew what was happening weather wise.

"Did you hear that Em?" Rose called from the kitchen as she messed with her little cookies that she had made. She was so proud of them that I found myself amused. Rose didn't exactly bake...or cook...or clean, or really any home keeping of any kind. But she wanted to make cookies, and she just knew that those sweets were God's gift to the world.

Emmett's head popped into the kitchen. "What'd I not hear?"

"Blizzard's coming," Rosalie informed him, not looking away from her task of stacking said cookies.

His face lit up comically. "Hell yes! Excuse me while I plan my snowball war strategies." And then he was off, and I was rather concerned.

"Bella?" I turned my head finding the voice that called my name. I smiled when I saw the pile of gifts in his arms.

"Need help?" I asked, chuckling.

"Nah," he replied. Just as the word left his mouth a box that had been sat precariously on his elbow slid off and onto the ground.

"Shit," he murmured.

I hopped off of my stool and picked it up for him, as his arms were obviously full. "Oh don't worry, it was just Emmett's," I grinned.

Edward looked relieved. I laughed and took some of the presents out of his arms and held them. There was a vague, "Asshole," that came from Emmett's direction. Edward smirked.

"Ready to go?" I checked.

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly for a second. He pulled back and smiled brightly. "Let's roll," he agreed.

"Why are you leaving so early? Esme said 5, and that's not for like 3 hours," Rose commented, before huffing and taking the cookies out of the their pile and re-stacking them.

"Because if we don't, Esme will get drunk staring at that damn turkey that she insists on making every year." She always stared it down, chaperoning it. Apparently one year she had gone somewhere while it cooked and it was dry or something.

"Where's Carlisle?" she asked. Edward was busy loading all of his gifts into a laundry basket, making transport easier.

"Most likely wrapping presents. It seems to be a male thing to wait until Christmas Eve to wrap," I shot Edward a pointed glance, calling out his procrastinating.

He held up his hands in defense. "It's not Christmas Eve yet! We still have a solid few hours before it constitutes as 'Eve.'"

I shook my head, not bothering to respond. He grinned triumphantly.

"Well, we'll see you there," Rose replied. The damn cookies.

Edward helped me into my coat before shrugging his brown leather jacket over his gray sweater. It had been slightly selfish of me to buy the sweater for him, but damn if it didn't hug his torso well.

I walked with Edward out of the house and into the cold December weather. Edward kept the laundry basket securely at his side, and his other hand held the small of my back, making sure I didn't slip on the ice. As I had done three times in the past week.

Once all the gifts were secure in the back seat, Edward slid into the truck and cranked the heat immediately on. I rubbed my hands together before settling them under my butt to keep them warm. This never failed to amuse Edward. He laughed as he pulled the truck out of the drive way.

"I think we might get snowed in at their house," I commented, looking at the gray snow clouds that were threatening to burst. The flakes were coming down already, but we hadn't seen anything yet.

"And then we would all starve because Emmett can out eat all of us," Edward replied, rolling his eyes. I laughed, knowing it was true.

"How's the whole snow for Christmas thing going?" I asked, lacing my hands with his free one that had been sitting on his knee.

"I could give less of a shit about the snow. It's the whole Christmas was Bella thing that I care about." I met his smile.

Last year had been hard of us. All of the holidays had been. It wasn't fair that as our first year as a couple, we had to spend all of the major holidays on opposite sides of the world. But this year, he was mine.

That thought was something that made me beam whenever it crossed my mind. He wasn't the Army's. He was mine. And I had him here with me, forever. And that was a thought that I was still unable to wrap my mind around.

Edward wasn't going back.

I never had to say goodbye to him again.

The past half of a year since he had returned from Iraq had been some of the best months of my life, rivaling only with other months when I was with him. We were nearly inseparable, other than when class deemed it necessary. Neither one of us ever wanted to be apart, and we did almost everything together.

Sure we had our fair share of fights, adjusting to our new lives and the close proximity to each other, and Rose and Emmett. But our arguments rarely lasted more than an hour at most. We didn't want to be angry with one another, we had each come to the conclusion that it just wasn't necessary to ever stay mad.

Edward being in the army had prefaced what our relationship would be like. Each of us were scarred by the time we spent apart from each other last year during his tour. But he was my Edward, and he was home.

"And how's the whole Christmas with Bella thing going for you?" I grinned teasingly.

Edward smiled back, "Wonderfully. Except for the fact that I have to share you for the evening."

"Damn the family!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"They must be annihilated," Edward agreed.

"Let's start with Emmett and work our way from there," I suggested.

"God," Edward groaned, "Emmett is going to be a idiot."

"Opposed to every other moment of his life?"

Edward momentarily smirked at that one. "He's going to do something stupid and or potentially dangerous, and probably not in the least bit funny." All true.

"If his present to you ticks, don't open it. It might be a bomb."

"Don't put it past him..." Edward trailed off with a mutter, shaking his head.

I chuckled silently and settled into my seat, deciding not to distract him from the busy roads that were also icy and now snowy. He drove better than me in these conditions, but since I didn't set the bar too terribly high, I decided best not to bug him.

Within minutes I felt my phone begin to buzz. I wiggled and pulled it out of my back pocket, checking the caller ID and rolling my eyes.

"Hey," I answered as Edward looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No Merry Christmas? Glad I wasted time to call you, Swan," Brenner mocked. I shook my head in amusement.

"Merry Christmas!" I tried, with over enthusiasm that may have sounded slightly sarcastic. Edward jumped in his seat at my tone and volume.

"Tone it down on the caffeine," he advised.

"Any particular reason you are calling? Just spreading the holiday cheer?" I asked sarcastically.

"I am cheerful!" He protested. I waited. "Your boyfriend cut me off. So don't be surprised by some tailgating in your future."

I turned my head and craned my neck around the seat to look out the window. I wasn't surprised to find Brenner trailing us in a SUV, his wife sitting in the passenger seat laughing. He nodded in greeting when he saw me looking. I made a show of rolling my eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't cut you off. You just have awfully slow reflexes," I said, turning and settling back into my seat with a smirk.

Edward, having watched me turn was now looking into his rear view mirror. He raised his hand in a wave which Brenner must have returned.

"Slow reflexes my ass..." he complained. I looked in the mirror to see him being swatted by his wife, hearing his complaints as well. "Owe!"

I heard scolding from his wife and smirked. She had been a favorite teacher of mine junior year. "He's two! He's practically asleep!" Brenner protested, referring to his young son in the back seat that I babysat.

"Thanks for getting me into trouble, kid," Brenner grumbled, talking to me now.

"I didn't swear," I replied smugly.

"Whatever, smart A-S-S," he spelled.

I laughed, and Edward grinned, still finding our conversation funny. "You should not be on the phone while driving. Your automotive skills are already a danger to society." Brenner had T-boned someone last year, missing golf practice for it.

"That crash was not my fault! That D-O-U-C-H-E ran a red light." I laughed again.

"Well at least you can spell, so you have that going on for you!" I replied, cheerily.

"You know what Swan, you're ruining my Christmas spirit," he informed me. I smirked once more.

"And here I thought I was being witty."

"You've never once been witty. It's mostly just distasteful sarcasm." Well ouch. Edward laughed in a short burst but was silenced when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If there's anyone on this freeway that's distasteful, it's most definitely you."

Brenner laughed back. "I'm not even going to begin to correct that statement, oh delusional one. I have to be going because as I have just been informed, my driving S-U-C-K-S."

"Well Merry Christmas Brenner," I smiled, turning and waving around at them. I got waves and smiles back.

"Back at ya, kid." I turned the phone off and smirked, shaking my head in fond exasperation.

"If he starts tailgating me, I will slam on the brakes," Edward told me, chuckling. Edward and Brenner had met a few times throughout the years and seemed to get along better than I expected.

"I'd expect nothing less," I grinned.

We arrived at Carlisle and Esme's home about 15 minutes later. It was nice being so close to them, without being right under their noses. Carlisle opened the door for us and ushered us in, out of the quickly falling snow, and we gave the customary holiday hugs in greeting. We of course had to go _into_ the kitchen to hug Esme.

"Wine?" Esme offered me as I sat on a stool at the counter watching her with cautiously amused look.

"I'm not quite legal yet, Es," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah," her brows furrowed before she shrugged and held up the bottle again. "Want some anyway?"

Definitely been staring at the turkey too long.

She must have seen my amused look because she set the bottle down. "I'm not drunk! I've only had my half a glass!" she informed me. I rolled my eyes. "Really!"

"Hey, when are the rest of them getting here?" I asked as she sat down in the stool across from me, still managing to keep a relatively good look at the roasting bird.

"Alice and Jasper should be here in a couple hours, and Rose and Emmett will arrive whenever they feel like it I guess."

"Have you seen the news? The snow is supposed to keep going for awhile now. I think we could get snowed in." I had been keeping an eye on the weather for awhile, because what else was I suppose to use my iPhone for?

Esme nodded, taking a sip of water. "Yeah, the winds are going to get bad. You think I should call them and tell them to get here earlier?"

"It wouldn't hurt. Rose should have her cookies stacked by now." Esme raised a confused eyebrow while getting her phone out. "Don't ask."

So, Esme arranged for the rest of them to get here earlier than planned and went about the kitchen checking on various things that were cooking. I watched, knowing she probably wouldn't let me touch anything.

Edward came into the kitchen a little later whistling a Christmas song. I smiled as his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on top of mine. I relaxed against his body and put my arms on top of his.

"How's it going?" he asked quietly, kissing the side of my head sweetly.

"Excellently," I replied, nuzzling against him.

Esme was staring at us with a smile. She then abruptly turned towards the door and hollered, "Carlisle!"

"Yes Hun?" he asked, striding into the kitchen.

"Why don't we look like that?" She demanded, throwing a look at Edward and I. I felt Edward silently chuckle.

Carlisle didn't seem to know if there was a right answer.

Esme sighed, rolling her eyes. I saw her eyes dance and knew she was just teasing him. "Are you finished wrapping?"

"I finished wrapping them days ago, Sweetheart." Carlisle lied with a smirk. Esme just shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Next year, you're getting-" But we never did get to hear what Esme would be getting Carlisle.

A knock interrupted her train of thought. Carlisle went out to grab the door. I stood up, and instead of releasing me, Edward simply loosened his hold and walked to the door with me, his arms engulfing me. I didn't bother fighting back a smile.

Alice and Jasper were stepping in the foray, brushing the snow off of their jackets before shutting the door. I smiled as Alice gave Carlisle a hug before coming to me and hugging me, brushing Edward impatiently away with a laugh.

Hugs were exchanged and presents were added to the pile under the tree. Alice joined Esme and I in the kitchen, while Jasper, Carlisle and Edward went into the living room in search of a football game that would be starting momentarily.

We were still in the process of catching up with Alice when the doorbell rang four times obnoxiously.

Meaning Emmett.

Before someone could get to the door it was thrust open. And there stood Emmett and Rosalie in all of their glory, snowflakes flying in with them. "I'm here!" Emmett announced loudly before proceeding to shake the snow off all over. Rosalie shot him an annoyed look for getting her wet. She then set down my puppy Sarge.

The moment Sarge was on the ground, Edward's golden retriever Ares followed. I did a double take and then raised an eyebrow.

Ares was sporting a doggy Santa hat, and not looking too pleased about it. My little Yorkie Sarge was excitedly yipping. Dressed as an elf. He had a little green and red hat that had a bell on it, and he was swearing a doggy dress/sweater/shirt thing with matching colors.

Esme and Alice followed behind me, and when they saw my dogs, they burst out laughing hysterically. I had to follow after a moment. The only one who wasn't in hysterics was Edward. He was trying to hide his chuckles with a frown as he crouched down in front of his unhappy dog.

"Em, what the hell?"

"He's Santa!" Emmett laughed as he slipped his shoes and jacket off.

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's stating of the obvious. "Well no shi- duh!"

In front of Carlisle and Esme, mostly just Esme, he made it a point to not swear. Lord knows why, since Esme probably swore more than him.

Sarge darted over to me and was hopping up and down before I laughed and scooped him up. He licked at my face excited as his tail went back and forth. I couldn't help but remember how at this time last year, I had met my puppy. My cute little elf from Edward.

"Are you ready for some football?" Emmett boomed, walking into the living room and plopping himself down right in the middle of the couch.

"Packers aren't playing until tomorrow," Alice taunted.

"Packers? Who the hell are they? Are they the ones playing my Lions tomorrow?" Emmett questioned mockingly oblivious.

Emmett was a Michigan, through and through. There were some pretty hefty bets taking place about the winner of that game between him and others, myself included.

Edward pulled me down to the love seat and snuggled up with me. His precious Bears were on, and heaven forbid we missed that. I just laughed and curled up with him as everyone else situated themselves into various places and various conversations. Sarge curled up with us as well, contentedly eating the elf hat that he had wiggled off.

I was just as content as him, I realized as I looked around the room. I was so glad to have everyone I loved her, safe and together. It was the greatest gift I could possibly get for the holidays.

I think I dozed off in between quarters of the game, as when I was roused awake, it was halftime. Edward was grinning down at me, and I leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you."

I touched his cheek. "I love you too."

"I'm so glad you're here with me Edward. You don't know how much it means to me."

Edward shook his head and kissed my cheek, "Bella, this is the best Christmas of my life. I can't seem to ever find the right words, but I love you so fucking much that.

I melted and snuggled impossibly closer. "I know what you mean."

Edward started to quietly hum something, linking my hands with his tenderly. I recognized the song, All I Want for Christmas is You, just moments before I heard his voice softly sign in my ear, "Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you. Santa won't you bring me the one I really love, won't you please bring my baby to me."

My eyes teared up, and I quickly blinked them away. But Edward saw before they were gone, and he squeezed my hand even tighter, and pulled me closer to him.

We had to be touching.

It was some pull, like magnetic forces bring us together. But throughout the day, we had to constantly be in contact with each other. Maybe it was the season, maybe it was just realizing how lucky we were to be together. Whatever it was, was powerful.

I pressed my face against his sweater chest and closed my eyes, the feeling of his heartbeat luring me to sleep.

This time, being woken up wasn't nearly as peaceful as it had been before.

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

"Well then."

"Language!"

"Just wait a second!"

"He better have scored that damn touchdown!"

"Why isn't it working?"

"I said to wait a second!"

"It's been like nine!"

"Fucking-"

"Emmett!"

"Up to 17 seconds!"

"For the love of God."

"We're all adults!"

"That's relevant how?"

"Just shut up."

"26 seconds!"

"I will kill you."

The conversations continued but I was able to slowly turn my head and see that we were now all sitting in the dark. The power seemed to have gone out. I watched in amusement with no dire sense of urgency as Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose and occasionally Esme and Carlisle argued. Edward only chimed in the once. The Bears must have needed that touchdown, because that was the only thing I heard from him.

"Relax, I'm sure it's just the storm. The power will be back on in a few minutes at most," Carlisle assured all of us.

A few minutes later, we were sitting the dark.

"Well now what?" Rose asked, looking around at no one in particular. Emmett opened his mouth but Rose raised an eyebrow and said a firm, "Don't." And his mouth was shut.

"I'll go get the candles," Esme sighed. Alice rose to help her and within five minutes half of the house was bathed by a soft orange glow from the dozens of candles that I didn't know we possessed.

"I think we might as well eat, since things are pretty much done and it doesn't seem like we'll have power again." Well that was a twist.

So, in the candle light, we had a family dinner. Everything had tasted amazing, despite the fact that Esme was convinced her turkey was undercooked. I thought it tasted fantastic, and it was nice to just shove our faces full of food and talk. All of us but one did the two separately.

I had to confiscate Edward's phone halfway through, as he could not go two minutes without checking the score of the game on his phone. He sheepishly put it in my hand and went back to his dinner.

I let him know the score two minutes later. We shared a grin as I reported that the Bears were up.

Once our bellies were stuffed to the brim, Esme brought out the cookies. I was able to scarf down two, promising myself that the gym would be in my future in the next week. Emmett polished off at least six.

Alice excused herself from the table and headed in the direction of the bathroom. No one thought anything of this until we heard a loud shriek and a small thud.

Our curious gazes were all focused on the bathroom door before Emmett voiced what we were all thinking, "Did ya fall in?" he called.

There was no response except for a flush and a quick splash of the faucet before the door was slammed open.

"Yes I did you God damn idiot!" she yelled angrily.

I burst out laughing.

"Which one of you left the toilet seat up?" she demanded, her hands on her hips, furious.

The tears started to leak from my eyes and my stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

Jasper and Edward had the same reaction I did, but managed to shake their heads back and forth.

"You. Ass. Hole." Alice said with icy fury, staring at Emmett with murderous eyes.

Emmett looked genuinely frightened, and I couldn't be sure with the candles, but seemed to have paled considerably.

"Isn't there a candle in there?" Emmett squeaked.

"Do you think I would have fallen into the fucking toilet had their been?" Alice shrieked. I was concerned that I may pee my pants from laughing.

Emmett didn't respond to her question. Alice took that silence as an answer.

"Someone give me something to throw at him. Now."

I managed to toss her a spoon I hadn't used. Then we all watched in amazement as Alice whipped the spoon with amazing accuracy. Emmett managed to move his head, but it collided with his shoulder in what looked to be incredibly painful.

Alice grinned, satisfied as Emmett let out a loud curse and rubbed his shoulder, looking legitimately full of discomfort. I watched in amazement as Alice sat daintily down at the table and asked for Jasper to pass her a cookie.

Emmett just gaped at her.

To be fair, had I fallen into the icy water of a toilet, I may have had the same reaction as she had. In fact, I guarantee you I would have done much worse than Alice.

"Time for presents yet?" Esme asked brightly. She had managed to keep her reaction under control the best. I was still trying to sit up and wipe tears out of my eyes.

So, we transitioned to the living room around the lovely tree that was spilling with wrapped gifts. I sat down at the loveseat and Edward sat down the floor, leaning against my legs.

"Where's our little elf?" Rosalie asked, looking around for my puppy.

"He's leading a rebellion against the elfin ways," I replied, looking over by the fireplace where Sarge was still tearing apart his hat.

"I'll be the elf!" Alice volunteered, bouncing up from her spot next to Jasper and going over to the tree. Mid stride, she froze and turned and looked at Emmett, daring him to make a comment.

Rosalie laughed at her frozen boyfriend, while Alice turned and continued on her way to the tree. Alice picked gifts up and handed them to their receivers, throwing a few at Emmett, effectively nailing him in the head once.

Poor Emmett, getting the brunt of everything. I actually didn't feel too bad for him, because I knew he could take it as well as he dished it.

And so, gifts were exchanged, laughs were heard and hugs were given once more. None of the couples gave each other presents in front of everyone, mostly for the obvious reasons.

When things were starting to die down, Esme rose from her seat next to me and Carlisle and crouched down in front of the tree. She came up a with a small present and sat back down between us, handing the box to me. It was about the size of DVD, but thicker and heavier.

I looked at her curiously, but she just smiled at me. Taking a breath, I started to remove the wrapping paper. I lifted the cover of the box and felt my breath leave my body in a gasp.

In the box was a silver picture frame with the words beautifully inscribed, "_A sister is one who reaches for your hand and touches your heart._" But what made me gasp was the picture.

A black and white ultrasound.

With my mouth open, I looked over at Esme who was smiling at me with tears twinkling in her eyes. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme and was grinning at me as well.

"You're pregnant?" I breathed.

With a tearful smile, she nodded.

"Mom!" I threw my arms around her body and crushed her to me, feeling my own tears leak out.

Esme had miscarried more than three times throughout her and Carlisle's marriage, though she was only 35. That was one of the reasons that they had adopted me, thinking they would be unable to ever have children of their own.

I knew that this meant the absolute world to Esme. And thinking about how absolute blissful they must be, made me cry in happiness for them. This was everything to them.

I pulled away from Esme, and we both let out a teary laugh seeing each others faces. I then proceeded to attack Carlisle with a hug. This man had been an amazing father to me, and I knew he would be impossibly better to his second child.

"Love you, Bella," he whispered, hugging me back tightly.

When we pulled away from each other, we shared a giant smile before I sat back down and carefully picked up the beautiful frame again.

"You're going to have a baby?" Rosalie asked, her eyes wide with awe. Esme nodded again, and covered her mouth as tears flowed down. Rosalie proceeded to attack each of them in giant hugs.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper. No one else saw them, but I didn't miss Jasper comfortingly putting his head against Alice's. They each closed their eyes for a moment before smiling bravely at one another.

I knew this would be hard on her, but she was Alice. She would pull through. I was so proud of her for how far she had come since Riley's miscarriage.

More hugs and congratulations were passed throughout the room. Even Emmett seemed to have mellowed out with announcement, pulling Esme gently to her feet and wrapping her in a bear hug, before shaking Carlisle's hand. Of course Emmett couldn't resist and they ended up hugging as well.

Edward sat down on the couch next to me and we looked down at the picture together. It was grainy, but it was a baby. I put my head on his shoulder, and his head rested on mine. This would be us one day. We both knew it and glowed with that knowledge.

"I'm 16 weeks," Esme told me, and everyone else after everyone had returned to their respective spots.

I wondered how I hadn't noticed, but then realized that with finals and my first semester of college wrapping up, I hadn't spent much time with her. That, and she was wearing a loose shirt.

"So that's why you weren't drunk!" I exclaimed, laughing. Esme had managed to wipe all of her tears away and was laughing.

"Next year I will be! Damn bird," she shook her head. Carlisle leaned in and kissed her temple tenderly and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm going to be a sister..." I reveled, finding the thought impossible to grasp.

"100 bucks it's a boy." Emmett announced, opening anyone to challenge.

And challenge everyone did.

We soon had an organized gambling ring going on. It was going to be a girl. I was confident in this. Thoughts of a little sister flooded through my mind, and I found myself wanting this. But not only wanting it for me, wanting it for this whole crazy family that we had formed.

Instead of watching our customary holiday movie, with the power being out and all, we all just sat around the living room with a few candles on the coffee table, and ended up talking for hours like we would had we been around a campfire.

It was evident that the roads were unsafe, but more than that, not drivable. So around midnight, that posed the interesting situation of being all stuck in the house together.

Edward and I had dibs on my bedroom, as Esme had left it as it had been. Alice and Jasper immediately claimed the bedroom that Alice had had when she lived with us. And that left Emmett and Rose with the only open room, being our second guest bedroom that Edward had stayed in during his first leave. Edward and I shared a look, thinking about the times we had had in there and praying that Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't break it in further.

"It's going to get really cold in here with the heat being out, so," Carlisle said after yawning, "do what ya gotta do."

Thank you...?

After seeing him yawn, I yawned as well. I was ready to sleep and I rubbed my eyes to try and wake up more. Edward grinned at me, evidently finding it cute.

"So, are we gonna do the whole 'Twas the night before Christmas thing? Or are we just gonna hit the hay?" Emmett asked, stretching his arms out and shifting Rosalie on his lap.

Esme rubbed her stomach sleepily and gave Emmett a look. "'Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, everyone was cuddled up with their spouse. Emmett's bruise was showing from the spoon. He got that for being an idiotic goon. The dogs are nestled on the floor, glad to have their soldiers home from the war...and...that's all I got. We can go to bed now."

And with that, we were effectively dismissed.

Good nights were wished before everyone began to slowly get up and take candles with them, blowing the rest out. I was just standing up when I felt the floor being taken away from me. Edward had scooped me up into his arms and was now walking up the stairs.

"I can walk," I pointed out sleepily, not protesting whatsoever.

"Details," he dismissed with his own tired grin.

We settled into my bedroom as easily as into our own back at the house. Edward had a theory that if we slept naked, we would be able to stay warmer without the heat.

I was easily persuaded.

Edward's somehow warm body curled around my and he pulled me against his chest. I melted against his body and nearly fell asleep right then, but Edward's quiet words held me back.

"Merry Christmas to all..."

I smiled, "And to all a goodnight."

"Love you Bella," he nuzzled his nose against my neck lovingly.

"I love you too Sergeant."

* * *

><p>I wish all of you the merriest of Christmases! And the very best for any and all holidays celebrated this time of year!<p> 


End file.
